An English Star
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: A new interesting  but confusing and weird  person that has just 'bumped' into Top Cat's life.   Since Top Cat has no real love interest, I'm creating one for him.
1. Back To 1962 I Go!

A/N : Ok, there is a good chance I will not be updating in a while, I've been typing this for a while and it's just been sitting there for nobody but me to appreciat it so...

I have always been bad at English and I have not recently proof read this soo... **Helpful comments will be appreciated :)**

I **do not** own Top Cat, however,** I do** own Star and Penny. **If you wish to see what Star looks like**, comment and I'll give you the link onto my DA account :)

**An English Star**

By **Charlie**

Chapter One: **Back To 1962, I go!**

Star is a dark pinkish coloured cat with a white, fluffy belly, black ears, paws and tail end. Her eyes are blue and she has a black birthmark on her fore-head. Luckily for her, It's in the exact shape of a star. And she wears her trademark black jacket pattened with white stars.

Star had not long ago turned 18, she attends collage and is now currently BOARD out of her FRIGGIN MIND!

Star sat mindlessly flicking through the TV channels. She tutted and rolled her eyes. It was her day off. All of her friends were still in college and there is bugger all on TV! "Ugg!" Star groaned dramatically before switching the TV off and tossing the remote back onto the table. "100 channels of complete and utter shi-"

"Ring, ring." Came the unmistakeable sound of her house phone, cutting Star off in mid-sentence. She groaned again, "I bet it's one of those bloody gas adverts or whatever they are..." Star muttered under her breath.

She lazily got up off her couch and walked grumpily towards her phone. "Hello?" She said in a voice that was the exact opposite of her current mood.

"Star?" Came the familiar voice at the other end of the line. Star's mood instantly lightened.

"Penny! Hi. I thought you were in collage."

"I was. Our tutor went into labour. It was scary. We got the rest of the day off, though. You wanna go Christmas shopping with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Grate! I'll meet you half way. C'ya."

"Ok, bye." Star hung up and went straight for her moneybox. She grabbed her purse, her phone, her iPod and wasted no time heading straight out of the door.

Like usual, she was met by her purple furred friend exactly half way from Penny's and her own home. They waved as soon as they spotted each other, then their pace quickened until they were face to face with each other then quickly said 'Hiya' whilst sharing a short hug.

"I am so glad you called," Star said as they separated. "I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

Penny grinned. "Well I am-"

Suddenly there was a loud bang, cutting Penny of, making her hair stand on end. Star and Penny made a grab for one another out of fear. The bang was then followed by an equally loud crash. Everybody in the street had whizzed around towards the disaster. There were flaming rocks falling out of the sky, houses were crushed, bits of glass were flying everywhere. Everybody was in a panic. They all ran in all directions except Star and Penny who stood, glued to the spot, both with wide eyes.

Star suddenly got hit on the head. With what she'll never know, but it was hard. Star fell to the ground and Penny dropped with her to cousin the blow. Before she blacked out, everything suddenly returned to normal. No loud crashes, no fire, no shouting and screaming. It was as if it never happened. Star groaned in pain and confusion.

Penny sat cradling her fallen friend and people had gaverd round them in a small circle. "Star! Star!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

A phone conversation could be heard in the background. "Yes, hello? Can we have an Ambulance here please...yes...a girl has suddenly collapsed..."

"Ok now gang" Started a yellow cat with a very strong New York accent. "I'm gonna put all the numbers in here." The yellow cat taken off his purple top hat and held it in front of him. "Then were going to do a lucky dip." He dropped some small bits of white paper into his hat and ruffled them a bit. "Ok, Choo-Choo, you go first..." He said holding his hat in front of a pink cat with a white turtle neck. Choo-Choo happily obliged. He dipped his hand into the hat, ruffled the papers a bit and withdrew with a crisp, white piece of paper. Choo-Choo looked at his numbers carefully and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "100 to 1..." He repeated slowly. "TC, I think you made a mistake with my paper."

"I never make a mistake, Chooch...You never know..." The yellow cat replied with a grin. "Ok, everybody grab your lucky paper." Top Cat said holding his hat out towards the rest of the gang. One by one the cats dipped their hands in and withdrew a piece each. "Ok, Spook what did you get?" Top Cat asked a muddy green cat with a ripped black tie.

Spook looked at his paper. "Like, err... 1000 to 1." Spooks eyes almost dropped out. "Like err...I've got a three legged horse here." He said to himself.

"Fancy?" Top Cat motioned towards a light brownish, reddish cat with a white scarf.

Fancy seemed relieved when he looked at his paper. "30 to 1"

"Brain, how about you?" TC asked a small, ginger cat in a purple t-shirt.

"Err..." The ginger cat thought for a long ten seconds. "What was the question...?" He asked.

Top Cat rolled his eyes and frowned at him. "The paper, what's written on the paper?"

"Oh," The small ginger cat looked down at his paper. "Err...I don't know TC, It's written in Japanese." he said looking at it intensely. Spook looked over Brain's shoulder at the paper then turned it the right way up for him. "Oh, err...50 to 1"

"Great, Now Benny...?" Top Cat said looking at the short, blue cat.

"Urm...60 to 1, TC." Benny replied.

Top Cat Smiled "Good." He said before picking out his own bit of paper and sitting his hat back on his head. "Now for mine..." Top Cat said as he started to open his paper.

"Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!" Came a loud, high pitched scream, startling the six alley cats. They all looked towards the direction of the screaming and saw a pink, female cat heading their way at a very fast pace.

The girl had a face of pure terror and kept on turning her head backwards and sideways at everything, but what was in front of her. Before they both knew it. The girl had crashed into Top Cat. The two fell backwards onto the ground and were holding their heads out of pain.

The pink cat groaned and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Aggghh!" Still sat on the ground, she screamed and backed away towards the side of a trash can.

Top Cat lifted his hat off of his face and cringed when she screamed again. "Now what is going on here?" Top Cat demanded as he got up, still rubbing his head.

"I-I-I" The pink cat tried to speak, eyes still wide with shock. She then closed them and shook her head. "I don't know." She said, barely a whisper. The pink cat brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

Top Cat's face instantly softened. He looked around at his gang who looked equally as concerned, but confused as he was. "Look, err...kid..." Top Cat kneeled and put a paw on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked. Top Cat waited a few seconds, but all he got were sobs. "Could you at least tell us your name?"

Still crying, the pink cat lifted up her head and wiped a few tears from her face. "S-Star..."

"Ok, Star...what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm lost..." She said through sobs as she leaned back onto the white fence, in attempt to subside her crying.

"Hey, we'll help you find your way." Choo-Choo said grabbing the attention of Top Cat and Star.

"Yea, we'll help, right TC?" Benny said.

"Err...sure." Top Cat looked back towards Star. "Where is it you need to get to?"

"Manchester..."

"Where's Manchester?"

"Urm...I dunno..." Star wiped the rest of her tears away. "Where are we?"

"Why, were in New York." Top Cat said smiling.

Star just stared. If she wasn't already sat down, she would have collapsed. "New York?" Top Cat and his gang nodded. "NEW York?" They nodded again. "New York, AMERICA!" Top Cat and his gang exchanged glances.

"Like, err, why? Where are you from?" Asked Spook.

"M-Manchester...England..."

The Gang's eyes widened. "England? You're a long way from home." Top Cat said.

"How'd you get here?" Asked Benny.

"I-I-I..." Star was still stunned. She stared off into the distance for a few minutes. Top Cat and his gang was starting to worry.

Suddenly music began plying, startling Top Cat and his gang and making Star's fur stand on end.

"Hey, Hey

You, You

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one..."

Star blinked for the first time for what felt like hours and struggled to get her phone out of her pocket as soon as possible. Star sighed in disappointment when she found out that it was only an alarm. She pressed a button and the song stopped playing. Star then noticed something at the side of her screen 'No signal...?' Star frowned in confusion 'I thought New york would have a really good signal...'

When Star looked up, she saw the six male cats clutching their ears.

"It sings..." Choo-Choo said in amazement, removing one of his paws from covering his ears and pointing at Star's phone. The other cats dropped their paws back to their sides.

Spook scrunched up his nose. "Like yea, but what WAS it singing...?"

Star raised an eyebrow. "Um...Avril Lavinge...?" She said in a matter-of-factory tone.

The six male cats looked at each other.

"Who...?" Top Cat asked.

Star opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it and just looked at them with a weird expression.

"What is that thing?" Benny asked pointing to Star's mobile.

"My mobile...?" Star asked in another weird expression. Top Cat and his gang just looked at her blankly. "Ya, know...a cell phone...?" Star tried again.

"A phone...?" Top Cat asked.

"Nar...it's too small to be a phone." Fancy said getting a better look at it.

"Where's the chord...?" Asked Choo-Choo.

Star's weird expression grew. "Where's the...? Where have you guys been the last..." Star paused to think a minute. 'Mobiles came out in the 80's, right? "30 odd years?"

The gang of alley cats just looked at each other again. Star could see that she was going to get nowhere. "I cannot believe I've met a bunch of cats that has missed the 80's phenomenon thingy mabobby with mobiles..." She muttered to herself as she started a text to send to Penny, once she gets a signal that is.

"Like, err...the 80's?" Spook asked.

"Yea, ya know 1980's...New wave, punk, electronic music, Space Invaders...Bla bla bla" She muttered nonochantly. As she typed away.

"Um...kid, I think you need to see a doctor..." Top Cat said.

Star gave a stiff laugh and got up from the floor. "I'll say! The bump on mi noggin has messed with my brain. I have gone from England to America within a matter of seconds, met four cats who have no idea what a mobile is or who Avril Lavinge is...Next thing you'll be telling me is that I've time travelled! If so then all we need to do is find our way to Hill Valley, locate Doc Brown and his time travelling car, steal some plutonium and we'll wiz bang our way back into the year 2007." She said sarcastically with a slight grin on her face before her face hardened and she started jabbing her phone and lifting it up as far as she can reach. "Arg! Why is there no signal?" She shouted, bringing it down and started to prod it again.

"Kid, this is 1962." Top Cat informed her.

Star snickered. "Yea, yea." She said sarcastically. "And I'm the 'Queen of England'." She finished in a really posh voice.

"Hey TC," Benny said as he tugged on Top Cat's waistcoat to get his attention. "Maybe she is from the future."

Top Cat frowned and put his hands on his hips. "What are you, Benny? An ideot? There's no such thing as time travel." Star looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it, TC. She has that phone thing and the weird music." Benny explained.

"Hey, I think Benny might be right, TC." Choo-Choo said.

"Like, err, yea, TC. I mean 2007. Time travel might be possible." Spook said.

"Yea, nobody ever thought telly vision could be possible, photographs, radio or cars." Fancy agreed.

Top Cat slapped his fore head with his paw. "I'm surrounded by ideots!" He said to himself.

"Hang on!" Star interrupted. "Seriously what's the date today?"

"July 7th 1962." Choo-Choo replied.

"No, SERIOUSLY."

"Like, err, we are serious." Spook said.

The seven cats were disturbed when a slightly chubby police officer came towards them. "Ok, what's going on now, Top Cat?" The police officer asked scanning the area.

"Why officer Dribble, nice to see you again." Top Cat greeted with a cocky smile. The officer was about to say something when Star cut in.

"Excuse me Mr Dribble, but what's the date today?"

"It's the 7th of July." He said sweetly. "Oh and my name is actually Dibble."

The police officer turned back to Top Cat with a frown. "Conning money out of tourists again, I see?" He asked noticing her accent.

"Now Why would you think that, Dribble. We were merely helping her find her way." Top Cat told him with a grin.

Dibble crossed his arms. "For how much!" He demanded.

Top Cat's smile never faltered. "Why we would never even dream of charging this lovely girl for our services." He said whilst tacking his hat off and bowing slightly at Star.

Dibble looked from the grin on Top Cat's face to Star's perfectly straight, but confused face and back to Top Cat again. "Don't let me catch you cheating this poor girl out of anything." He stuck his finger in Top Cat's face then his expression suddenly changed as he turned back to Star. "If they give you ANY trouble, and they will, you come straight to us, ok?"

"Ok," Star agreed. "But what is the year...?" Star asked before he walked off. Hoping she didn't sound too silly.

Dibble did give her a slightly weird look, but answered anyway. "It's 1962, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I...forget things easily..." Star lied.

Officer Dibble smiled politely and nodded. "Well, ok, miss. But remember, if they give you any trouble..."

"I go straight to the police." Star finished with a nod and a smile.

Star waited until the officer was out of sight before turning back to Top Cat. "You con people?" She asked in a clearly unimpressed voice.

"Well, when you live on the streets like we do, you need a way of staying alive." Top Cat explained.

Star's face softened slightly. "You live on the streets?"

Top Cat taken his hat off and held it to his heart. Putting on the most sorriest face he could muster. "Yes, unable to find jobs, we are forced to con people out of money for food and drink and clothes to keep warm during those cold, cold nights." Top Cat said dramatically. "Without it, we'd simply die. I'm sorry if we make a few little white lies every now and again, but I'm afraid we just have no other way to get by in this sad, cruel world." Top Cat finished by placing his hat back on top of his head.

Star smirked, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Top Cat asked slightly surprised.

Star simply tutted and rolled her eyes whilst putting her mobile back in her pocket. "Listen, I'm apparently a million miles and 50 years away from home! Now shush, I need too..." She looked around for an idea for a couple of minutes before sighing in defeat. "...Find my way to Hill Valley..." She finished whilst rubbing her temples.

Dear Diary,

2nd December 2007 or should I say 7th of July 1962! I'll explain...I can't really remember that well, but I got a call from Penny. She asked me to go Christmas shopping with her. I was board so I said yes. While I was out there was this massive bang. There was fire, glass, rocks and screaming. It was terrible. Then I got hit on the head. I can't remember anything after that, but when I woke up I was somewhere else. I was really scared. I thought somebody had kidnapped me! I was in a place I had never seen before. I was really scared. I ran and ran and ran. I bumped into this alley cat. He was really cute. What was is name. TC? Anyway, I told him and his friends (yes, there was more. I think five or six of them?) I was lost. They told me I was in New York. As in New York, America! I then found out that the year was 1962. I didn't believe them at first, but then I asked a police man and he said 1962 also. I'm really scared. Really, really scared.

A/N **I have created a second chapter** to this story, I will update this story **if somebody asks for it**. This is just a test to see if ANYBODY likes it at all….. hehe…


	2. How The Heck Do We Find A Time Machine

A/N : Ok, yay! Somebody likes it. Thank you **WinxPossible** !

I **do not** own Top Cat, however,** I do** own Star and Penny. **If you wish to see what Star looks like**, comment and ask and I'll give you the link onto my DA account :)

I nicked a line from a popular movie, see if ya can **guess what line and which movie** :D

An English Star

By Charlie

Chapter Two: How The Heck Do We Find A Time Machine In The Streets Of 60s New York!

Star sat back down in front of the white fence and began to think. 'Ok, ok, ok, Star, girl. This is all a dream. It has to be a dream! Yea, it's just a...very...intense...dream.' Star opened her eyes in a flash. An idea has suddenly popped into her head. Star lifted her left paw, hovered it next to her face, squinted her eyes and slapped herself.

Star's eyes shot open again. She was still here! Star slapped herself again, and again, and again until she finally admitted defeat and let out a frustrated sigh. Star slammed her back into the fence behind her and just stared up at the sky.

Meanwhile, the six alley cats stood and watched the short, shocking scene in front of them. "Look, kid." Top Cat started once she had finished. "I don't know what's going on here, but if there is any way we could help..."

Star gave a slight snort. "Yea, yea…Even if I did know how you could help me," Star started as she got back up off of the floor. "I doubt any of you will truly believe me...I don't even believe me..." Star threw her hands up at that last part to emphasise her point.

"We believe you, don't we TC?" Benny said looking up to Top Cat.

"What? About the time travelling thing?" Top Cat asked.

"Yea, TC, What do ya think?" Benny asked.

"I don't believe it. You'll need some pretty convincing proof to get me to change MY mind."

Star rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said as she dug her paw into her pocket. "Ever seen one of there before?" She said as she brought out a thin, squareish, shiny thing attached to a long white thing with weird shaped balls at the end of it.

"No, what is it?" Asked Choo-Choo moving closer to look at the object. The rest of the alley cats did the same.

"It's called an iPod." Star said as she began to untangle the earphones.

"Like, err, what's an eye-pod?" Asked Spook.

"Ever wanted to take your..." Star thought for a second. "LP player? Anywhere you want? Play any song you wish at any moment in time? Ever wanted to store your music in a small space so you don't have to go digging through… LP after LP looking for what you want?" Star asked as she finished untangling the earphones. The male cats just looked at each other. "Well, you can now cram thousands of songs into one, small, palm size gadget." She finished, holding the iPod up to show everybody. "This is a generation 3, 8 gig iPod. Of course, none of that will make much sense to you, but yea, my iPod, everybody."

"You're telling me that you can play records on THAT thing?" Top Cat asked pointing towards it with a confused expression.

"Not records, no. But any song you wish without having to use records."

"You mean it's like a radio?" Fancy asked.

"No, it's not like a radio." Star looked at their still confused expressions and rolled her eyes. "Here, look." Star said, switching it on and showing it to them.

Like the iPod, their faces practically lit up with amazement as soon as it turned on. Star brought it back to her once again and gave Top Cat one ear phone and Fancy another. "Here," She said. "Put these up to your ears, but not too close because I've put it on full blast."

Top Cat and Fancy put the ear piece to their ears and listened. The other cats were leaning in to listen too. "I don't hear anything." Top Cat said.

"Obviously, I've not put a song on yet. I'm trying to find a 60's track for you." Star said as she searched her song list. "Ah. Hah!"

"There she was just walking down the street singin'

Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy do!

Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet singin'

Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy do!..."

(Doo Wah Diddy by Manford Man)

The six alley cats were astounded. They shared the ear phones and each had a listen to the music. "Oh," Star exclaimed. "Or this…"

"Sugar

Oh, honey, honey

You are my candy girl

and you've got me lovin' you..."

(Sugar Sugar by The Archies)

"Or..."

"You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take..."

(You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes)

"See? Oh! And look...you can put pictures on it..." Star said as she shown them her photo folder. "And...It can play video!"

"So no one told ya life was gonna be this way

(Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!)"

(FRIENDS intro)

"Look it's in colour..." Said Fancy.

"Well, would you look at that..." Top Cat said, obviously impressed. "That is one handy gizmo."

"Oh," Star cut in before anybody else could speak. "How about this?" She said with a smile, quickly pulling out another gadget. This gadget was candy pink, like Star's fur and has little tiny buttons on it.

"This is my phone." Star said as she held it up for the alley cats to see.

"A…phone…?" Asked Fancy.

"Yehh, it's my mobile phone, or in America you usually call it a cell phone."

"Where's the wire?" Asked Choo-Choo.

"There is no wire."

"Then how do you call people?" Asked Fancy.

"It's wireless connection."

"So would it work now?" TC asked.

"Ehh…no. I don't think so. There are no mobile phone signal receiver thingies yet. Not until the 80s at least. I think." Star thought…"But, It does record audio and video and it can take pictues. Look."

Star lifted up her phone so it was just in front of her face then she moved to each side slightly with it. She then brought her phone back down, pressed a few buttons and then gave it to TC.

"Press that middle button." She said.

Top Cat pressed the button Star pointed to and it began playing a video. It moved from one alley cat to another, making sure that it got everybody's face in it.

"Wow it works." Said Benny.

"It sure does…" Top Cat said still staring at the little screen. "Right," Said TC, grabbing everybody's attention. "Everyone, we have a time machine to find...I never thought I'd say that."

A wide smile spread across Star's face. "You mean you believe me...?" Star asked as TC gave her phone back.

Top Cat smiled also "Yea." He said with certainty in his voice. The rest of the gang smiled at that.

The happy silence was soon disturbed when a slightly chubby police officer came towards them. "Ok, now what's all the racket?" The police officer asked scanning the area.

"Why officer Dribble, nice to see you again." Top Cat greeted with a cocky smile. The officer was about to say something when Star cut in.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Dribble." She greeted out stretching her hand. "Sorry if we have caused any bother. We promise to keep the volume on the down low from now on." She said with a sweet smile.

"Why thank you." He said accepting the gesture. "Oh, my name is actually Dibble, by the way." He then turned back to Top Cat with another frown.

"Conning money out of tourists again, Top Cat?" He asked noticing her accent.

"Now why would you think that, Dribble. We were merely helping her find her way." Top Cat old him.

Dibble crossed his arms. "For how much!" He demanded.

Top Cat's smile never faltered. "Why we would never even dream of charging this lovely girl for our services." He said whilst tacking his hat off and bowing slightly at Star.

Dibble looked from the grin on Top Cat's face to Star's perfectly straight, but confused face and back to Top Cat again. "Don't let me catch you cheating this poor girl out of anything." He stuck his finger in Top Cat's face then his expression suddenly changed as he turned back to Star. "If they give you ANY trouble, and they will, you come straight to us, ok?" Dibble said nicely and before Star could answer, Top Cat gave another cocky grin.

"Don't be soo sure of yourself, Dibble." He said putting his hat back on. Dibble shot another dirty glance at Top Cat before he walked off disappearing around the corner.

Star turned to Top Cat and raised a stern eyebrow. "You con people?"

"Well, when you live on the streets like we do, you need a way of staying alive." Top Cat explained.

Star's face softened. "You live on the streets?"

Top Cat, once again, taken his hat off and held it to his heart. Putting on the most sorriest face he could muster. "Yes, unable to find jobs, we are forced to con people out of money and food, we have no other way." Top Cat said almost dramatically. "Without me helping them along," Top Cat looked towards the rest of the gang. "Those poor creatures over there will starve." He then looked back at Star. "I'm sorry if we make a few little white lies every now and again, but I'm afraid we just have no other way to get by." Top Cat finished by placing his hat back on top of his head. If you listened really close, you could almost hear the soft, sad violin music playing in the background.

Star smirked, crossed her arms and raised her again eyebrow.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Top Cat asked slightly surprised.

"Oh, no. I believe you. I believe you live on the streets and have to fend for yourselves and con people to get by, but I don't believe that there is no other way."

Top Cat looked at his gang who shrugged in response.

"You look decent enough to get a job."

Top Cat's head snapped forward and his and the rest of the gang's eyes widened. "A job?" He asked.

"Yea, why not." Star smirked. "I think you'll make a brilliant lawyer." Star was suddenly reminded of something and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, no...how am I going to get home? Where will I sleep?"

Top Cat thought form a moment "Can you do a posh London accent?" He asked.

"Umm..." Star thought then cleared her thought. "Excuse me, waiter, there is a fly in my soup!" She said in the poshest voice she could conjure up.

Top Cat grinned. "And err...how well can you lie?"

Benny looked round the corner of a wall at a very posh looking hotel with the word 'Ritz' written on it in fancy letters. "What was the plan again, TC?" He asked.

"Ok, we are all going to walk into that hotel just like we own the place, ok? Do not walk in front or next to Star. When we get stopped, let Star do the talking." He told everybody one last time. He looked at Star. "Know your lines?"

She flashed him a wide smile. "You betcha!"

"Good, everybody ready?" He looked round at everybody just in case. "Good, let's go."

Star led them towards the large hotel. Like the plan, everybody walked in like they owned the place, but was, like planned, stopped. A man wearing a tux immediately blocked their way.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked in a snobby voice.

'Time to begin' thought Star. Star gasped and looked very surprised. "Excuse me?" Star spoke in her rehearsed accent. Top Cat and the rest of the gang, except Brain who was totally out on another planet, acted surprised. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry, but you obviously do not belong here." The man said looking down on them.

"I'm sorry, But you," Star pointed at the man, making him raise an eyebrow. "compared to me," She pointed at herself then put her hands on her hips. "is lower than a piece of dirt! Now let me pass otherwise I will call Daddy!" Star demanded.

The man looked surprised. "And who is 'Daddy'?"

Star gasped again. "Daddy is somebody who can wipe the floor with your sorry ass and can immediately get you fired if so much as breath a word about you!" The man gave a slightly scared look at the word 'fired'. "Also, " Star went on. "Daddy owns places like this. He sends me and my six associates to see if this is up to scratch!" Star casually began looking at her nails. "Daddy has the power to turn five star hotels such as this all the way down to three and yes, he has done it before!"

The man was quiet for a few seconds. "And why was we not notified of your visit?" The man questioned.

Star raised an eyebrow. "Well it won't exactly be a surprise visit if you were told we were coming, will it?"

The man cleared his thought. "No, no it won't..."

"Now are you going to take me to the leader, president, governor or whatever you people call the highest power?" Star put her paws on her hips.

"On the contrary, I am the highest power here." He said neatening himself up. "Miss...?"

"Tyler, Starlight Tyler."

"All right Miss Tyler, would you like to continue this conversation in my office?" He asked motioning to a door behind them. Star walked confidently towards the door then turned back to face her new friends.

"You may wait here." Star said and the small group of cats nodded.

At least ten minutes later, Star and the man came walking out. Star was looking pretty confident and the man looking very frightened.

"So," Star started. "Who is going to escort us to our rooms?" She asked looking round. The man cleared his throught again.

"I will send somebody immediately, Miss." He said calmly.

And sure enough, somebody was sent straight away. Star, Top Cat and the gang were escorted to some of the most posh rooms in the whole hotel. Star's room had a gorgeous four poster bed, individual bathroom and toilet, silk sheets and umpteen comfy looking comfy chairs, footstools, suttees...There were even colour TV's, although it didn't look impressive in Star's eyes, A radio in each room and several phones.

Each of the boy's rooms were very similar and all the rooms were on the same floor as Star insisted. The Manager had offered free catering for all members for being 'so very rood' before.

It was now 7pm and was all lounging in Top Cat's room after stuffing themselves silly from the all you can eat buffet downstairs.

"So what else do they got in the 20th century?" Choo-Choo asked.

"It's not the 20th century, Chooch," Top Cat but in. "We are in the 20th century. Star is from the 21st century..."

"Huh..." Replied Choo-Choo "I don't understand, TC..."

"Well it started from zero, right? then from the year zero to ninety nine was the first century, but when it became the year one hundred it started all over again so that will be the second century..." Top Cat explained.

"Oh, right..." Choo-Choo nodded, but still looked confused though.

"Carry on, Star..." Top Cat said looking back towards her.

"Well...They are hard to explain really...Ok, umm... we have TV's with much better picture quality, I have one at home that is as wide as..." Star looked around. "Just a little bit wider than this chair." Star pointed down at the chair below her, the kind you will get with a suttee. "And just this thin!" Star held her fingers only an inch apart from one another.

"Wow!" Everybody said almost in unison.

"We also have things called computers. You have them here, but ours are a lot more sophisticated."

"Oh, how?" Top Cat asked.

"Well...Urm...there's this thing called the 'internet'. You can contact people with it. Even people in Japan or China within seconds if you wanted to. You can also browse the internet for pictures, music and video. You can play tonnes of games on them. Classics like Space Invaders or Pac-Man or Mario or whatever games you like playing." When Star stopped talking she taken one look at the boy's faces and almost started laughing. All six of them were trying to imagine what a computer would look like and how it'll work. Needless to say, they all had very confused faces on. "I'll tell you what," She started, grabbing their attention. "If we ever find a way to get me home, I'll see if you could visit my world, eh? And I'll show you what a computer looks like. I'll also let you watch a few films and TV shows, yea? You can stay for dinner." Everybody smiled.

"Why, that's very kind of you, Star." Top Cat then looked at his gang. "How about a little show of appreciation, guys?"

"Thank you Star." They all said simultaneously.

"Like , err, TC," Spook started. "Where do we look for this...time machine anyways?"

For once Top Cat didn't have a clue. Well, there is a first time for everything. "Err..." Top Cat scratched his head. "I dunno, Spook..."

"Well," Star started. "We'll figure that out tomorrow...We'll be refreshed and had, had time to think about it."

"Hmm...good plan." Said Top Cat. "What time is it?"

Benny looked at the small clock beside the bed. "It's almost nine."

"So, " Started Star, grabbing everybody's attention. "What do you guys do in the 60's?"

"We like to play cards." Choo-Choo said.

"And err, roulette." Spook said.

"Don't forget a little snooker." Top Cat said.

"Snukker?" Star asked a little confused for a second before it clicked. "Oh, snooker."

"Yea, don't forget bowling." Fancy added.

"Well, I do love bowling, but I doubt they have a ten pin bowling alley in the Ritz hotel, I know a little snooker, but I don't think they'll have that either, I know the basic rules of roulette, but again I don't think they'll have that...So, I guess we'll have to play cards."

"Good idea, You any good?" Asked Top Cat.

"Well," Star shrugged. "Sorta."

"What do you play?"

Star shrugged again. "Blackjack, Poker...snap..."

"Good, then it's settled," Said Top Cat. "We'll just call room service and ask them to bring up a pack of cards."

"Sure," Said Star getting up and walking up to the phone. She picked up the receiver to her ear. "Yes room service?" Star spoke in her posh voice. "I would like a deck of cards please...yes...thank you." Star hung up and walked back to her chair. "They'll be here any minute."

"TC's really good card games, Star." Benny spoke. "He's better than all of us."

"Oh, yea?" Star asked.

"Yea. You'd better not bet a lot 'cos you'll lose it."

"Thank you for the advice, Benny, but if I do bet any money, you'll have no use for it here." Star said withdrawing her 20 pound note and looking at the date. 2002. Hmm...

"How much do you have anyway?" Top Cat asked.

"Oh, just two twennies ." She said putting it away again.

"And how much is that worth in good old American dollars?"

"Hmm? Oh about $80 that's all."

Top Cat and his gang's eyes widened. "T-th-that's all?" Top Cat asked. "You mean $80 is candy money to you people?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'candy', but a few big tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, yea," Star smiled. "Why that a lot in the 60's?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Fancy was the one to answer it and brought the cards in. Star cleared a round table they had in the room and everybody sat round it. Top Cat dealt.

Five minutes later...

"She beat 'cha, TC." Benny informed him.

"I know, Benny..." He said stunned. Star only smiled. "Beginners luck...let's play again..."

Another five minutes later...

"She won again, TC." Benny said again.

"Ok, Benny, stop telling me!"

Five minutes after that...

"She did it again, TC."

"Ok, quit it, Benny! I know when I'm beaten!" Top Cat said then turned to Star. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My dad." Star answered simply. "Another game?"

"No, you'll only embarrass me again." TC said covering his face with his paw. "I'm getting beat by a girl!" He said dramatically.

It was now ten pm and Star had suggested getting some rest for the day. Everybody said goodnight before leaving Top Cat's room and disappearing into their own.

- the year is 1962. I didn't believe them at first, but then I asked a police man and he said 1962 also. I'm really scared. Really, really scared.

Top Cat and his gang seem nice. They are going to help me get home somehow. We dunno how yet, but we'll think of something. In the mean time, We are staying at the Ritz hotel. Yehh, you heard me, the RITZ hotel.

I really didn't want to sleep in the streets like Top Cat and his gang does, so as much as I hate it, we conned the hotel in giving us free room and board. If I find a way, I will repay them. Not with money ofc! I don't think I can afford that much, especially with all the food we've eaten!

On a happy note, I won Top Cat at cards like, 6 times! He was well gutted!

I hope I'll get home soon,

Love Star 3


End file.
